


Kryptonite

by PeterStark



Series: Irondad and Spiderson Songfics [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Songfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: "If I go crazy then will you stillCall me (Spiderman)?"-Kryptonite, 3 Doors Down





	Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> The song correlation totally makes sense in my head, sorry if it doesn't on paper. Just trying to get words down at this point. Sorry they're dark ones.  
> Peter does hurt Tony at one point, trying to redirect the self-loathing he's feeling, just so you know. I didn't know how to tag it.  
> I don't own anything.

Peter sat in the uncomfortable chair, his back feeling stiff. The smell was driving him crazy. It was too clean and too filthy all at the same time. It was wrong. The lights were too bright, his head hurt...his hands were shaking. He could hear hearts beating, clocks ticking, machines whirring and beeping, and people talking. Everyone was talking, too many people. He couldn't pinpoint anything. Too much noise.

A single voice cut through all the noise. A hand landed on Peter's arm. He knew that hand. It was rough and calloused with years and years of hard work. He looked up and tried to focus on the man in front of him. "Hey, kid. Do you want me to go see? Or...do you need me here? What can I do? What do you need?" 

Peter couldn't stop shaking, couldn't speak, couldn't answer. His eyes kept darting around. Maybe to one direction more than all the others.

After a moment, Tony nodded. "I'll be right back, Peter. I'll figure out what's going on, okay? Stay right here, I'll be back, kid."

Peter. Tony had called him 'Peter.' Shit must be really bad this time. Tony rarely called people by their names, he just didn't. It made Peter shiver as Tony walked away. Peter closed his eyes and waited until a familiar set of footfalls came back. It could have been hours. Peter wouldn't know. It was all too much sound and stuff. He heard a knee pop. Tony was kneeling in front of him.

"Peter..." A hand landed on his shoulder. Tony was too close, too soft, to quiet and everything else was so loud.

"No." Peter shook his head.

"Peter...I'm sorry."

"No." Peter denied again.

"Son...it's...I don't know how to." Tony made a shaky sound as he breathed. He was staving off tears.

It was all so loud. Peter couldn't hear anything over the noise. His ears had found something to focus on. It was one loud, droning sound. It was one loud angry sound, surrounded by silence. 

"Peter, are you with me, kid? I don't know how to..."

"No!" Peter shoved Tony Stark. The physical hit worked. It made the noise go away. Peter had misjudged his strength.

Tony flew backward and smashed into the other chairs of the waiting room. "Kid!" Tony recovered quickly, breathing hard. "Wait. We need to talk about this."

"No. No talking." Peter shouted. He couldn't just stand there, he had to move, he had to get out so he didn't have to hear that long, droning sound.

"I know you're hurting, but kid, please just-"

"Shut up. I hate you! You're weak. You could've...you could've..." Peter shook his head and turned. He ran. He ran out of the hospital...with nowhere left to run. He'd just screamed at the last person standing by his side.

-

Peter had come to rest on the George Washington Bridge. His thoughts were circling. He knew about the bridge, everyone did. Lots of people jumped off it every year. How easy would it be to just...let go? The noise of the street was gone. All Peter could hear was the ringing in his ears. It wouldn't stop. Then another sound filled the air...repulsors. Peter stood up and got ready to swing.

"Don't go. Peter...stay. Please, kid. Don't run away, just...come back from the edge or...sit or...something. Please." Tony's voice was broken, even filtered through the suit.

"It's so loud."

"What is, Peter?"

"The silence and...the other thing." Peter shivered, standing at the edge of the bridge. It was cold. If he'd had his suit on it might've been warmer, but did he really deserve his suit?

"What other thing?"

"That loud wailing sound. It's just one note...forever."

Tony let out a long sigh. "The monitor. You could hear it?"

"Super hearing." Peter held out his hands. "Look at me. I'm super. I swung here on webs. I can stick to walls. These hands can stop a car or lift a collapsed building... I couldn't fix it though... I couldn't get there that fast."

"It's not your fault."

Peter turned. "But you could have. You could've gotten there fast enough. You could've saved her. You have your eyes on everything. So why weren't you there?"

"Peter..."

"You know when I so much as miss a test, but you didn't see the accident?" Peter shouted.

The armor came off and Tony stepped forward. He looked like a wreck. "I didn't know, Peter. I'm sorry. I would've been there if I'd known. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Peter snapped, stepping away from the edge of the bridge. 

Tony seemed to take a relieved breath. 

"You're sorry?!" Peter rushed forward and shoved Tony against the concrete barrier. He could hear the breath flee Tony's lungs. "Aunt May is...She DEAD. You could have done something! You're fucking Iron Man."

"I know." Tony said. "I know, kid. I'm sorry."

Peter shoved the man back again and again. "You could have done something!" Peter's spidersense tingled. Something behind him was coming for him.

"I'm sorry. It's okay, Peter. It's okay." Tony said. He held up his hand to the suit. "Do not harm Peter Parker, stand down. The Kid Knows Best." Tony's eyes darted back to Peter. "Do what you have to do...it's okay. It's fine."

The spidersense left and Peter shoved Tony again. "Why? Why weren't you there? All this genius stuff and you still didn't know? You still didn't help her." Shove. Then Peter threw a punch. It made the noise stop, for just a second. A worse sound followed. Tony made an awful sound. Tears finally began to pour heavily down his cheeks. "Mr. Stark...why? I'm so strong and she needed me and I wasn't there. Why? Mr. Stark, why? Why does everyone I love leave me? Why can't I save them? No matter how hard I try, why can't I save them?"

Tony pulled Peter against his chest. "It's okay...it's okay. I'm here, I've got you."

"Mr. Stark...it's all gone. I broke everything. I ruined it all. I'm...all alone now."

"No... I'm here. You're not alone. I will never let you be alone."

Peter shook his head. "You don't understand. I don't have anything. No family, no home, no future, no nothing."

Tony squeezed tighter. "You can live with me. I'll adopt you. You'll always have a home with me, Peter."

"But I'm worthless to you, to everyone. You might as well take the suit I don't deserve it. I'm not Spiderman. I can't be, not if I fail this fucking bad. I failed them and...and I hurt a real hero and..." Peter held on, because he knew he wouldn't get this again. He was nothing to Tony Stark if he wasn't Spiderman and he wasn't. He couldn't be that again. He'd failed his own aunt. He couldn't be a hero if he couldn't stop his own uncle from being shot or his own aunt from being hit by a drunk driver. Tony Stark would leave. Tony Stark was too important to the world to be drug down by someone like Peter Parker.

"You are and always will be Spiderman, Peter. But the part I care more about is Peter Parker. Peter Parker is the most brilliant kid I have ever met. When people are in trouble he runs to help them. When he has the power to fight back against his bullies he turns the other cheek because he knows if he takes the hit someone else won't have to. When his friends need help he's there. Peter Parker is the most amazing, loyal, loving, and brilliant people I have ever met. Peter, you are the brightest light in the sky, even the sun doesn't outshine you." Tony pushed Peter back a little bit. His hands ran through Peter's curls and he made Peter look at him. "I love you, not just for Spiderman, for Peter. I love you, kid...and if I could have stopped this I would've. I promise. But I promise you're not alone right now, okay? You'll never be alone."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Mr. Stark. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was so angry and I just... I needed the noise to stop."

"I know kid...I've been there. It's okay. I'll always be here. I'm here for Spiderman and I'm here for Peter Parker, no matter what they need." Tony pulled Peter close again and kissed the top of his head. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay. I know the world feels crazy right now, but you're going to be okay, son."

"Don't leave me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Peter, I've had a moon thrown at me...I'm not going anywhere." Tony kissed Peter's curls again. "I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any songs that scream Irondad or Spiderson, let me know. No promises, but I'll try to write something for this series.  
> Have a good day, everyone.


End file.
